reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ains
The Ains 'are an intelligent race who live in the 'Green Zone. They specialize in blessings and curses. Appearance and Biology The Ains are humanoid beings with bodies translucent like lingering smoke. Their physical bodies can't maintain their corporeal shape and consist of a translucent shadow-like form, like enveloping a shadow with smoke. They are incredibly hard to distinguish from each other, only allowing others to barely distinguish between females and males. They were born with the right to control the spirits and elements. The body of the Ain is a body that can fuse perfectly with the Spirit as if the body itself was made for it. Like finding the other half of their soul. Upon reaching the Spirit Lands and absorbing the energy there, the Ains lose their shadow-like form. They then gain a body covered in an element such as flames or arcs of lightning. Abilities and Technology The Ains are an incredibly powerful race who struck fear to the Kingdoms and Empires of the Green Zone. While sealed, their strength is around level 250, the max level for players and adventurers. When unsealed, their strength shoots up to near level 300. Upon reaching the Spirit Lands, each of them is able to radiate an aura higher than level 330. This is due to the Ains ability to absorb energy and due to the power of the Spirits which they controlled in the past when they ruled the world. When an Ain gains the power of a Spirit, they instantly fuse perfectly and can draw out the full power of the Spirits. Upon killing an Ain, a strange aura comes out of their body and surrounds those who assisted in killing them. The Ain will leave behind a line of curse that will imprint a small symbol on the killer's wrist. This symbol says that the person has received the . The curse helps the Ains distinguish those who have killed members of the Ains race and those who haven't. Only those who don't have the curse can receive the Ain's Blessing. The Ain's Blessing can protect a person from dangerous environments and give them the right to obtain a spirit. The vast majority of Ains are capable of flight once they gain the power of a spirit. Only a few are unable to fly. They have their own language as well that much be painstakingly learned. Mudusella, the leader of the Ains, is capable of seeing prophecies, telepathy, accelerating one's consciousness to "slow down time", and teleportation. She is able to use a fake persona to protect herself from the countless sights of the future. The persona itself is better at fighting compared to the original persona. Mudusella is in control of a spirit that allows for Control, control over the power a spirit had. Hierarchy The Ain who has the protection of the is called a Prophet/Seer and is given the ability to see the future and the role of leading their race. Among the Ains are 2 series that have the greatest abilities out of all of them: the MSL series and the TMT series. They number around 100 each. Known Ains * Mudusella - Leader of the Ains. A very beautiful female with golden hair. * MSL series * TMT series History and Fall Nearly a thousand year ago, the Ains and the humans of the Green Zone warred against each other. The Empire and Kingdoms emerged victorious from this war. They used one of their 3 godly treasures, God's Flail, to sacrificed the souls of 66,666 humans in order to power the flail. The flail was then used as a core to power the Great Seal which seals the Ains within the . Before the Ains were sealed, they left behind a powerful curse. If the minor seal is broken in the 1st floor of the maze, the maze will weaken any and all of the humans who belong to the empires and kingdoms. Years passed until the Green Zone became a host planet for a virtual reality game called Exodus, a game created by God for humans living in another world. These humans operate avatars which are then transported to the Green Zone to play the game. The inhabitants of the Green Zone call these humans "players" or "immortals" due to their ability to revive. During the 4th patch of the game, Otherworld adventurers appeared. Before the 5th patch of Exodus, players were not able to meet the Ains race. Once the racial quest was completed, the 5th patch occurred which opened up the . Players were finally able to interact with the Ains who have been sealed inside... and kill them for protection elixirs to use in the Spirit Lands. The Adventurers who came up during this time were able to create a small refuge in the Great Maze and also meet the Ains here. Ain-Human Relation The Ains were unsealed by Kang Hansoo. When the Empire, Kingdoms, and Players tried to stop Hansoo, he called up an army of coordinated adventurers in the Unity clan to help fight against them. The adventurers and the Ains then entered an alliance to protect each other from the continued attacks of the enemy. Humanity gained access to the Ain's Blessing and thus given the ability to obtain a Spirit. The Ains gained access to the Spirit Lands and were able to power up. Mudusella helps Hansoo by releasing his binds. Things happen and the Ains decide to migrate. A few Ains decide to stay behind. They will give the humans who arrive the Ain's Blessing. Category:Race